


Worlds Away From Love

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #PowerCouple of Central City, Earth-3, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I suck at tagging, Jesse misses Wally, Quickwest, idk if it's angst either, idk if this can be considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Jesse Quick is filling in for Jay Garrick on Earth-3 and her memories of Earth-1 and the hope that she will return keep her from missing Wally and the rest of team Flash too much.





	

Jesse Quick stood in front of the crowd of civilians in earth-3. She knew she didn't belong here, and they did too. They wanted their Flash back. Jay Garrick—or as they knew him, the Flash—was trapped in the speed force prison and Jesse was here to fill his place until he escaped. 

"Who are you?!" People shouted angrily. "Where is the Flash?!"

"Your Flash is helping a friend far away. I am here to help until he returns," Jesse tried to explain.

The mob only grew more and more upset at this, and started pushing in toward the young speedster. "Bring him back! What have you done with him?! Bring him back!" They chanted. 

There was nothing much else for her to do and they clearly weren't letting up their protest, so she sped away and went back to the tiny apartment she had begun renting. She changed out of her suit and flopped on the couch in her pajamas, exhausted from helping people all day without support. 

Jesse sighed. She thought she would be away from this type of situation when she left her home earth, but clearly this earth wasn't about to welcome her with open arms the way Barry and Wally's earth had. After Zoom had all but demolished her city on earth-2, the citizens had developed a serious hatred for speedsters. When she returned home with the suit and began helping, it took almost the whole time she stayed there for them to stop trying to capture and kill her. And that was just the regular people. With the evil metahuman added to that mix, she was really struggling to keep up. 

It was a relief to move in with the team at S.T.A.R. labs and help them, where all the people of the city adored Barry after he saved the city from being sucked into a wormhole. They even had made a holiday named after him. Apparently when Wally jumped into the game and started saving people too, they all loved him just as much and when Jesse herself joined the crew they quickly took a liking to her as well. She smiled to herself in remembering how the people of earth-1's Central City had seen Wally kiss her after they stopped a robbery and totally flipped out. For weeks after that day the Snapchat, Instagram, and Twitter posts of almost everyone in the city were talking about the new "#PowerCouple" of Central City, or "KidQuick," as the most fanatical people deemed the pair. 

It seemed like so long since she had been with the team, but she knew that she would have to hold out a little longer. She would hopefully gain the trust of earth-3 until their true Flash returned. Jay would return soon, and she would go back to the city she had taken as her home and be with the people she loved, especially Wally. Jesse felt so alone way out here, and while she was worlds away from love, there was everything for her to believe that she would be home with her heart soon.

**Author's Note:**

> That was really short and kinda sucky but it's is really as close to fluff as I can write.


End file.
